blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Step up your game
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1635.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 11:27:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Step up your game Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Step up your game « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Step up your game (Read 575 times) JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Step up your game « on: September 09, 2015, 04:47:13 PM » Step up your game, niggers. I have reached a point where i can no longer build factories, nor can i gain more land due to fuqbois in africa not being high enough. All i am currently doing is spending all my hard earned shekels into manufactured goods and building ships to try and get to Blue Water. What do? Logged Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Step up your game « Reply #1 on: September 09, 2015, 04:50:29 PM » Inform OP that this belongs in offtopic Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Step up your game « Reply #2 on: September 09, 2015, 05:04:34 PM » Quote from: Gemima on September 09, 2015, 04:50:29 PM Inform OP that this belongs in offtopic It is a gameplay related issue, isn't it? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Step up your game « Reply #3 on: September 09, 2015, 05:32:36 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on September 09, 2015, 05:04:34 PM Quote from: Gemima on September 09, 2015, 04:50:29 PM Inform OP that this belongs in offtopic clever arguement S-shut up Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Step up your game « Reply #4 on: September 09, 2015, 06:39:57 PM » Quote from: Gemima on September 09, 2015, 05:32:36 PM Quote from: Shufflex on September 09, 2015, 05:04:34 PM Quote from: Gemima on September 09, 2015, 04:50:29 PM Inform OP that this belongs in offtopic clever arguement S-shut up This is what happens when you shitpost to become a senior member Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1249 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Step up your game « Reply #5 on: September 10, 2015, 09:46:54 PM » Buy land. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Emily Full Member Offline 170 Re: Step up your game « Reply #6 on: September 10, 2015, 09:47:54 PM » give me mg so i can bomb tropico Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: Step up your game « Reply #7 on: September 11, 2015, 10:52:13 AM » Provoke WW3 Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Brent Butt Newbie Offline 48 Re: Step up your game « Reply #8 on: September 12, 2015, 12:51:58 AM » take a step back and literally FUCK YOUR OWN FACE Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57296 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Step up your game « Reply #9 on: September 12, 2015, 10:46:48 PM » Quote from: Brent Butt on September 12, 2015, 12:51:58 AM take a step back and literally FUCK YOUR OWN FACE This. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Step up your game « Reply #10 on: September 13, 2015, 12:10:25 AM » Quote from: JacquesStrahp on September 09, 2015, 04:47:13 PM Step up your game, niggers. I have reached a point where i can no longer build factories, nor can i gain more land due to fuqbois in africa not being high enough. All i am currently doing is spending all my hard earned shekels into manufactured goods and building ships to try and get to Blue Water. What do? Nigga. Talk to me when your gdp is so high you can't hit anyone in the entire game regardless of region. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Step up your game SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2